This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The specific objectives of the PSM AIDS Research Program are to: 1)organize the Molecular Sentinel Network (MSNet), which will be utilized by the Caribbean and Latin American AIDS research investigators as well as graduate students, in addition, Core facilities will provide the infrastructure for training;2) promote development of collaborative research projects focusing on HIV-1 associated problems unique to the Hispanic population of the region;3)develop research faculty to further promote AIDS research activities;and 4)upgrade existing core laboratories, an information service system, and an AIDS clinical research component.